Recados e Recordações
by Lany
Summary: Hoje mais do que nunca, ele queria, ou melhor, ele precisava estar ali. Em relativamente pouco tempo, tudo havia virado de pernas pro ar. Ele estava perdido, confuso, apaixonado. RemusTonks.


**Recados e Recordações**

_"__Courage is not the absence of fear but rather the judgment that something is more important than fear. The brave may not live forever but the cautious do not live at all."_ - The Princess Diaries.

Ele caminhava tranquilamente, com as mãos no bolso, com a cabeça meio baixa. Parecia não estar com a mínima pressa. Ás vezes, chutava uma pedra. Outras vezes, acabava pisando em uma planta que estivesse no caminho. Parecia triste. Desolado. Pensativo.

Andava na chuva sem qualquer proteção. Várias pessoas, com seus guarda-chuvas coloridos, o observavam. Além de estar bastante molhado, usava roupas remendadas e seus cabelos possuíam fios brancos, apesar do seu rosto jovem. Mas ele parecia que nem notava outras pessoas em sua volta.

Relâmpagos clareavam o céu. Pessoas corriam da chuva. Crianças se divertiam, pulando em poças de água. E ele parecia estar alheio a tudo.

Continuou seguindo o caminho de pedras que levavam à casas que pareciam pequenos chalés. Só parou quando chegou à última habitação. Apesar de estar bem conservada, todos sabiam que há muito tempo ela não era mais habitada.

Ele ficou bastante tempo parado, absorto em pensamentos. Até que resolveu entrar.

Retirou a sua varinha discretamente do bolso, e deu três toques na maçaneta, murmurando algumas palavras. Com um "cleck!", ele empurrou a porta e a abriu.

Tudo estava como ele se lembrava da sua adolescência. Estava com bastante poeira, é claro, já que o feitiço que ele havia encontrado só conseguia conservar a aparência externa da casa. Mas estava tudo inteiro, e é isso o que importava.

Passou pela sala. Como não se lembrar do tempo que ele passava ali conversando com os seus pais? Ou quando se escondia atrás da mesa para que ninguém o encontrasse?

Mas seus pés pareciam que tinham vontade própria e logo o levaram para o seu antigo quarto. A estante com vários livros, tanto de quando era pequeno quanto de quando estudava em Hogwarts ocupava uma grande parte da parede. A cama ficava do lado oposto da janela. Ao lado dela, ficava um pequeno baú onde o menino guardava todos os seus pertences mais valiosos, aqueles que ele nunca iria querer perder. Pertences esses que depois daquele fatídico Halloween, ele não queria mais ter, porém nunca teve coragem de se desfazer deles.

Mesmo depois de todo o mal entendido ter sido esclarecido, ele não sentiu a necessidade de voltar a sua casa de infância. Mas hoje, ele sentiu que precisava. Hoje mais do que nunca, ele queria, ou melhor, ele precisava estar ali. Em relativamente pouco tempo, tudo havia virado de pernas pro ar. Ele estava perdido, confuso, apaixonado. Mas sabe qual era a pior parte?

O amor dele era correspondido.

---------

Abriu o baú com cuidado. Sentou no chão e deu um longo suspiro. Ele não sabia o que estava procurando. Ela só queria alguma coisa, _alguma coisa_ que o ajudasse a resolver o seu problema. Uma lembrança, um aviso, um sinal de fumaça; no seu desespero interno, ele estava aceitando o que viesse.

Ele não conseguiu repreender um sorriso, logo no primeiro objeto que ele pegou.

Era uma pelúcia. Uma lua cheia, digna de um desenho infantil. Ele havia ganhado aquele presente do seu pai quando era bem pequeno.

_Tão pequeno que ele ainda não havia sido mordido. Que ironia ter recebido aquele brinquedo, não?_

Ele adorava aquela lua assim como adorava os seus pais. Eles fizeram tudo o que podia para ajudá-lo. Nunca o abandonaram, mesmo no momento mais difíceis. Mesmo tendo um filho que era considerado um monstro. Não iria esquecer da alegria deles quando ele foi admitido em Hogwarts...

Assim como ele nunca iria esquecer como que ele chorara logo depois de ter sido mordido.

Assim como ele também nunca iria esquecer como que fora tratado pela a maioria das pessoas, quando elas descobriam que ele era um lobisomem.

A carta enviada a ele por Hogwarts quando ele fez 11 anos e o seu distintivo de monitor eram dois outros objetos que também estavam no baú. Ser monitor significava para ele mais do que qualquer outro aluno, principalmente quando percebeu o orgulho que os seus pais tinham dele. Pela primeira vez desde que havia sido mordido, ele sentiu que estava fazendo alguma coisa de importante.

Além disso, ser monitor significava que Dumbledore confiava nele mais ainda, mesmo sabendo o que ele era. Tudo bem que ele nem sempre conseguia controlar os seus amigos. Mas só em pensar que ele acreditara que nunca iria estudar lá... Ser monitor era realmente um grande feito.

Pegou uma foto. Nela, havia quatro pessoas. Os Marotos. Ele nunca iria conseguir verbalizar como que era pela primeira vez saber que tinha amigos. Amigos que não se importaram que ele fosse um lobisomem, amigos que inclusive sofreram riscos para ajudá-lo. Ele nunca iria esquecer aqueles sorrisos. Sorrisos juvenis, sem preocupações, marotos.

Colocou a mão dentro no baú novamente. Uma carta. Na verdade, ele nem sabia por que a havia guardado. Ele nunca iria esquecer aquela noite...

Era a segunda vez que ele chorara.

Nunca esqueceria aquelas palavras. Seus pais haviam sido assassinatos. Vítimas da Primeira Guerra. Foi realmente uma surpresa para ele.

Pegou uma pequena caixa cheia de cartas. Cartas que seus amigos mandaram nas férias. Cartas cheias de risos, brincadeiras, esperanças. Desenhos, presentes, planos. Planos que nunca chegariam a se concretizar...

Mais uma foto. Dessa vez, uma foto do casamento de Lily e James. Mais sorrisos, mesmo com toda a escuridão que estava em volta deles.

Mas o destino conseguiria ser mais cruel do que o esperado. Por causa de um traidor, três pessoas (ou melhor, quatro, se for contar a Lily), sofreram. Sofrimento esse que não teria volta.

No dia em que ele ficou sabendo o que aconteceu com os Potter, foi a terceira vez que ele chorou.

O que o destino havia reservado para ele?

Longos anos de solidão e de escuridão novamente.

Futuro brilhante o dos Marotos, não?

Ele continuou a tirar lembranças de dentro do seu baú. Foto dos seus pais; a primeira vassoura que ele ganhou, antes mesmo de mal saber andar; um livro de contos-de-fadas trouxas, que ele guardara ali por ter sido o primeiro livro que lera sozinho. E tantas outras coisas que ele mal se lembrava que havia guardado.

Até que ele achou, bem lá no fundo, um papel cuidadosamente dobrado. Ele abriu-o devagar. Era um desenho bem infantil. Daqueles onde os corpos são apenas retas, e o cabelo, algo parecido com molas. Mas o cabelo da menina no desenho era de um rosa bem forte. E embaixo, uma assinatura, com uma letra bem infantil também:

_De: Nymphadora_

_Para: Remus_

E depois de tanto tempo, Remus encostou na parede e sentiu as lágrimas começarem a rolar.

E essa foi a quarta vez que Remus Lupin chorou.

---------

Nunca Remus Lupin havia se sentido tão perdido. Ele estava sempre acostumado a gostar de uma pessoa e os seus sentimentos não serem retribuídos. Mas dessa vez era diferente. Ele gostava -não, _amava_- a Auror como nunca havia antes. E ela retribuía os seus sentimentos.

Os dias que eles passaram realmente _juntos _foram tão bons que ele nem estava acreditando que isso estava acontecendo _com ele. _Mas depois, pensando melhor, ele chegou a seguinte conclusão:

Ele não podia deixar essa relação seguir em frente.

Ela era jovem demais para ficar presa com um cara velho, pobre e ainda por cima um lobisomem. Quantos riscos que ela corria? Ele não podia fazer isso com ela. Ela merecia uma pessoa muito melhor do que ele. Uma pessoa que não se tornasse um monstro uma vez por mês, que tivesse dinheiro para dar presentes e que não fosse bem mais velho do que ela.

Ele explicou os seus motivos para ela. Ela não aceitou. Mas mesmo assim, ele a abandonou.

Se ela não acreditava nele, ele iria fazê-la perceber que ele não era o suficiente. Deixando Nymphadora sozinha, ele acreditava que ela iria arrumar um novo namorado. Isso o machucava, mas se era para o bem dela, ele iria suportar.

Mas não era isso o que estava acontecendo. Ele ainda estava na missão com os lobisomens, ou seja, completamente afastado dela. Mas parecia que ela não o havia esquecido. Estava tendo problemas para modificar a sua aparência, e se o que o Harry falou era verdade...

_O novo patrono dela era um lobisomem!_

Isso acabava o machucando também. Ele não queria que a Tonks estivesse assim. Justamente ela, que era um dos símbolos da alegria da Ordem, estava mais triste do que qualquer outra pessoa...

_E o seu novo guardião contra os dementadores, ainda era logo um lobisomem!_

Ele não sabia o que fazer. Ele sentia a falta dela, e sabia que essa separação dos dois não estava fazendo nada bem a ela. E se ele quisesse ser sincero, também não estava fazendo bem a ele.

Mas ao mesmo tempo ele estava convicto de que Tonks merecia uma pessoa melhor do que ele. E que ela, em algum momento, iria superar isso tudo. Ela era uma Auror, não era?

E foi por isso que ele foi para a casa onde passou a sua infância. Ele sabia que ali não iria encontrar nenhuma resposta e como ninguém morava ali, ninguém o iria ajudar. Mas ele sentia que, de alguma forma, ele tinha que estar ali naquele momento. Que talvez revirando o passado ele iria conseguir alguma luz, alguma pontinha de esperança para que todos os seus problemas fossem resolvidos...

Como ele conseguira esquecer aquele desenho? Naquele dia que ele, James e Sirius foram visitar a prima do último, pequena Nymphadora fez um desenho para cada um. E ele, é claro, havia guardado o presente da menina.

Quanto tempo havia passado até o dia que eles se reencontraram? O que o destino havia aprontado, afinal? Como que duas pessoas tão diferentes acabaram se unindo?

A única coisa que ele sabia era que doía. Doía estar longe dela. Doía saber que ela estava sofrendo por ele. Mas doía também o fato de que um dia ela poderia se arrepender de estar com ele. A separação era a melhor coisa afinal.

_Para que adiar um sofrimento que poderá ser ainda maior?_

---------

Ele ficou muito tempo ali sentado. Nem sabia se já havia escurecido. Mas isso não importava. Resolveu colocar todos os seus pertences de volta no seu baú. Hora de fechar as lembranças, mais uma vez.

Fazia isso devagar. Quando ele estava guardando a caixa com as cartas dos Marotos, ele percebeu um pequeno pedaço de papel entre duas cartas. Logo quando o abriu, reconheceu a letra.

_Era de Lily._

Lily tinha o hábito de escrever frases em pequenos pedaços de papel e presenteá-las aos seus amigos. Remus mesmo havia recebido várias, já que, antes de namorar James, ele era o Maroto que ela mais suportava. Além de, é claro, eles serem os monitores da Grifinória.

Remus leu a frase devagar. E leu mais uma vez. E outra.

_"__Coragem não é a ausência do medo mas sim o julgamento de que algo é mais importante do que o medo. O corajoso pode não viver para sempre mas o cauteloso não vive também"_

E se na verdade ele também estivesse com medo?

E se o que ele estivesse fazendo não fosse somente para proteger Tonks, mas sim para protegê-lo também? E se as atitudes dele também fossem por medo de que Tonks um dia o deixasse? Medo de que ele fosse muito fundo em uma relação e saísse machucado?

Ele também tinha medo de que a Tonks se machucasse fisicamente, já que ele era um lobisomem e com isso era perigoso. Ele nunca iria se perdoar se ela fosse mordida e tivesse que sofrer todas as conseqüências de ser um lobisomem.

Assim como ele tinha medo de decepcioná-la e magoá-la emocionalmente. Mas ele não a estava machucando agora, da mesma forma? Ela não estava triste?

_Eu estou vivendo?_

Ele sabia a resposta para essa pergunta. Na verdade, ele sabia fazia muito tempo, mas não queria admitir isso. Por _medo._

Desde que conhecera Tonks, sem ela, ele não era completo.

Coragem...Os Grifinórios são tão conhecidos por essa característica e ele a estava deixando para trás. Ele estava deixando que o medo tomasse conta dele. Ele estava deixando que as experiências do passado colocassem medo nele. Experiências que diziam que ele nunca iria conseguir ser feliz...

_Estar com a Tonks era mais importante do que o medo?_

Ele estava confuso. Tudo o que ele fez foi pensando sempre nela. Mas parece que não tinha dado muito certo, afinal.

Ele dobrou o pergaminho com cuidado e colocou no bolso. Guardou o resto dos pertences no baú.

Ele se levantou rapidamente. Era claro que ele não iria correndo atrás da Tonks agora. Na verdade, ele não sabia ao certo o que pensar. Se ele procurava uma resposta, só achou mais perguntas.

Voltou para a sala. Estava tão confuso que não tinha nem ânimo para analisar o resto da casa.

Resolveu que era o momento de ir embora. Disse adeus e saiu.

---------

Havia parado de chover. A rua ainda estava molhada e cheia de poças de lama. Refez o mesmo trajeto pelo caminho de pedras. Não trovejava mais. As pessoas estavam andando mais despreocupadas, sem o peso de um guarda-chuva. As crianças corriam, brincando aqui e ali.

Ele caminhava tranquilamente, com as mãos no bolso, segurando um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho que estava em um deles. Andava com a cabeça um pouco erguida. Parecia não estar com a mínima pressa. Observava o caminho por onde andava, contornando pedras e plantas que estivesse no caminho. Parecia triste. Desolado. Pensativo.

Mas algo na forma que ele andava indicava que pelo menos um pouco de esperança ele havia conseguido.

Ser corajoso não era não chorar. Ser corajoso era deixar todos os obstáculos para trás, e não chutá-los para frente. Era descobrir que certas pessoas valiam mais do que o medo. Era sentir a necessidade de realmente _viver._

E foi por isso que, naquele dia da Enfermaria de Hogwarts, ele por impulso continuou com o mesmo discurso de que ele era "muito velho, muito pobre e muito perigoso". Mas ele não estava conseguindo convencer nem a si mesmo mais.

Tonks era importante para ele. _Com certeza, ela era mais importante que o medo. _E se ela realmente achava que sabia o que estava fazendo...

Se mesmo sabendo de todos os riscos, ela queria continuar com ele...

Valia a pena dar uma chance.

---------

- Então foi aqui que você morou quando era pequeno papai?

-Foi sim.

-Mas isso foi há muito tempo...Como que a casa está tão bonita?

-Papai fez um feitiço nela. Além disso, ele pediu que algumas pessoas o ajudassem a limpar os cômodos...

-Posso conhecer os outros lugares papai?

-Claro!

Remus colocou a menina no chão e observou a pequena correr pela casa. Risos ecoavam pelas paredes.

Ele sabia onde deveria ir.

Foi para o seu antigo quarto, até um certo baú. Pegou uma foto do seu bolso. Nela, ele, Tonks e uma menininha agarrada com uma coruja de pelúcia riam. Prendeu um pedaço de pergaminho na foto e a colocou no baú.

_"Para provar que existem coisas que são mais importantes do que o medo. O amor é uma delas"._

**N/A: **Fic escrita para um challenge de frases de filme, onde o autor escolhia uma frase e poderia escrever sobre o casal que quisesse! Não pude resistir e tive que escrever algo com o Remus!


End file.
